the_new_bionic_superhero_secret_service_divisionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Superbionic 2009/ Love Confusion
Love Confusion Best Friends Forever *10:07 Chase McFlySkylar: Chyna, seen any cute boys lately? *10:08 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: no sence Nigel move back to England you? *10:08 Chase McFly Skylar: Well, He has a brown bowlcut *10:09 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: aww how cute what is his name *10:10 Chase McFly Skylar: Oliver Quimby We met at a party downtown He just moved here *10:13 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: Sky, Chyna *10:13 Chase McFly What, Lauren? *10:14 Superbionic 2009 we have a sub in History *10:14 Chase McFly Cool What's his name *10:15 Superbionic 2009 george Feeny *10:15 Chase McFly Cool *10:16 Superbionic 2009 Bree: Lauren, Sky, Chyna over here me and Olive saved you seats *10:16 Chase McFly Skylar: Hi Bree Good to see you *10:17 Superbionic 2009 you to *Feeny: morring class i am your sub *10:19 Chase McFly Olive: Want to trade lunhces? *Good morning, Mr. Feeny *10:20 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: what do you have Olive Sky Bree Chyna *10:21 Chase McFly Chyna: I have a PBJ *10:21 Superbionic 2009 Bree: I Have a Ham and Cheese *10:22 Chase McFly Olive: I have a possum pot pie..yech My parents are very primitive *10:27 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: My dad gave me left over Pizza 1 *0:29 Chase McFly Olive snatches Skylar's pizza and gobbles it Olive: sorry Sky, i was hungry *10:30 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: I had the best lunch but you ow me *10:30 Chase McFly Chyna: Here's my PBJ, sky I'll gladly take Olive's Possum-Pot-Pie *10:31 Superbionic 2009 Thaks Chyna *10:31 Chase McFly You're welcome *10:33 Superbionic 2009 Feeny: Ms Davenport, Ms Dabney, Ms Doyle, MsParks, Ms Valentine will you pay attions *10:34 Chase McFly Olive; I already know all thi sstuff1 *This stuff I don't need to learn anything *10:36 Superbionic 2009 Chase; You all get in trouble every time *10:36 Chase McFly Bree: Chase, who put us in the same class! *10:37 Superbionic 2009 Chase: we are twins *10:37 Chase McFly Bree: That doesn't mean we should share a class My brainiac brother.. I'm taller, faster, and cooler But you still outshine me *10:39 Superbionic 2009 Olive: and she older by 7 mintues *10:40 Chase McFly Chase: At least I'm doing something cool after school Math Club While you get your dumb ytrack All of you Chase storms off 1 *0:42 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: can belive he your brother *10:42 Chase McFly Bree: Nope You guys got any siblings? Can you belive Cameron's your brother, Chyna? And Skylar, your sister, Scarlett? *10:44 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: nope *10:44 Chase McFly Why is Olive always getting put in detention *10:44 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: she the reabl *10:45 Chase McFly Yeah She's kinda spoiled and an only child Oh no, here comes Lexi *10:46 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: not Lexi *10:47 Chase McFly Lexi: Chyna, move away from my locker *10:48 Superbionic 2009 Chyna move and join her bffs *10:49 Chase McFly Lexi gets her stuff and drops it on Chyna's foot Bree: Leave Chyna alone, what did she ever oo to you! *10:49 Superbionic 2009 Skylar: Yeah *10:51 Chase McFly Chyna: You guys are true friends Promise me that not even boys can chnage our relationship *10:52 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: agree Skylar: BFFs Chyna's Guy\Skylar's Guy *ok now part two *10:04 Chase McFly Yes *10:04 Superbionic 2009 You check the story please *10:05 Chase McFly Sure *Oliver: Fletcher, I'm sure we'll find somewhere to sit *10:08 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: we are new *10:09 Chase McFly Oliver: that doesn't prove anything *10:09 Superbionic 2009 I miss Jordan and Gus and Benny *10:10 Chase McFly Oliver: We can video chat with them after school *10:10 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: yeah *10:10 Chase McFly That kid looks kinda lonely *Angus: Hi, I'm Angus Chestnut *10:11 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: I am Fletcher and this is my brother Oliver *10:12 Chase McFly Angus: Nice to meet you two *10:12 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: hate being new *10:12 Chase McFly Angus: It's cool *10:13 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Can you help us around *10:13 Chase McFly Sure *What do you guys like to do/ *Oliver: I write. *Fletcher: And i draw *We make comic books together *I also paint pictures of lots of othe rthings *10:15 Superbionic 2009 Angus: what your comic call *10:16 Chase McFly Oliver: The Adventures Of Super Storm *He's a superhero alter-ego of me that I created *Exposed to the atmosphere of a foreign planet, Caldera *10:17 Superbionic 2009 Angus: cool *10:17 Chase McFly HIs powers are creating volcanoes *10:18 Superbionic 2009 cool so you guys made new friends yet *10:18 Chase McFly Nope, you'r eteh first one *The *10:18 Superbionic 2009 Will want to sit with my friends *10:18 Chase McFly Sure *What are their name *10:24 Superbionic 2009 Leo and Volet *10:25 Chase McFly Cool *10:28 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: I am geting more Ketchup *be back *10:29 Chase McFly Angus: What do you have for lunch? *Want to trade? *10:29 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Hot dog *Leo: me too *10:30 Chase McFly I have raccoon-meat sandwich *10:30 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: eww *10:31 Chase McFly With relish and a side of hog sauce *Not gelatin *Mushed up hog jowls *10:31 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: what did I miss *10:31 Chase McFly I wish my parents would feed me edible stuff for a change *Angus accidentally spills hog sauce on Oliver's pants *10:32 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Dude! *10:32 Chase McFly Angus: Just showing Ollie my luch *Sorry Angus' *Oliver *Angus gobbles his sandwich and washes it down with tomato juice *10:34 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Angus be careful our mom will be mad if we ruin our outfits *she told us not to on the frist day *10:35 Chase McFly Angus: I'm sorry guys *10:35 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: that ok *I am going watch up *10:36 Chase McFly Angus pukes on Fletcher *Everyone in the cafeteria laughs.. *Except Chyna, Bree, Skylar, Olive, and Lauren *10:36 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: man what a day sorry mom *10:37 Chase McFly Skylar: That's not funny, guys!] *Leave those boys alone! *I'm sure the chubby one didn't mean to barf on tthe cute one *10:37 Superbionic 2009 Chyna: yeah *10:38 Chase McFly The lunch bell rings and everyone exits *10:38 Superbionic 2009 Oliver walk out and bump in someone *10:39 Chase McFly Skylar: Hey, Oliver, right? *10:39 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: Hi I am Oliver Qumiby *10:40 Chase McFly Skylar: I'm Skylar Valentine *Remember, I saw you at a party a few nights ago *10:40 Superbionic 2009 I am new here *10:40 Chase McFly Nice to meet you *10:40 Superbionic 2009 yeah *so have english now *10:41 Chase McFly Cool *So do I *Where do you live? *10:42 Superbionic 2009 on Maple *10:42 Chase McFly Cool *10:42 Superbionic 2009 you *10:43 Chase McFly Oh, I live on Elm *10:43 Superbionic 2009 so show the new guy around maybe *10:43 Chase McFly Sure thing *10:43 Superbionic 2009 ok *10:44 Chase McFly Here's the auditorium *The art room *Do you like art? *10:44 Superbionic 2009 no not really *10:44 Chase McFly Or writing, her's our writing Lab *10:44 Superbionic 2009 I like to write *10:45 Chase McFly Cool *10:45 Superbionic 2009 what about you *10:46 Chase McFly I love sports *And also writing *10:46 Superbionic 2009 wow what sport do you play *10:46 Chase McFly I don' *t play, I do Karate *10:47 Superbionic 2009 cool *10:47 Chase McFly See you later *Later that day.. *Fletcher: Ollie, Angus lives on Elm. I'm going to go give him back his notebbook *He left it in the Computer lab *10:48 Superbionic 2009 Oliver: ok *you taking the truck? *10:49 Chase McFly Fletcher arrives on Elm and sees Angus' messy handwriting. *10:49 Superbionic 2009 Angus: hey *10:49 Chase McFly Nope, I'm biking *10:49 Superbionic 2009 ok *10:50 Chase McFly Fletcher: 8 or 3? I can't tell *Fletcher, who never checks mailboxes, passes right by Angus' house, 438 Elm, to 433 Elm *10:51 Superbionic 2009 door bell *10:51 Chase McFly Chyna: Yes? *10:52 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: hello is Angus here *10:52 Chase McFly Oh, hi, Fletcher *10:52 Superbionic 2009 Hi Chyna do I have the right house *10:52 Chase McFly Um, yes *Angus is my brother *Come in, come in *10:54 Superbionic 2009 so where your brother *10:54 Chase McFly He's out shopping *I'll go find him *10:54 Superbionic 2009 ok *10:55 Chase McFly Chyna gets in her truck, and heads to the school *She takes Fletcher's painting of Angus from the art room, and asks a mask esigner to make a face mask like it *She then grabs a black curly wig and fatsuit *And a voice modulator *She finally comes back *10:56 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Hello *10:57 Chase McFly Chyna (in fake Angus): Hi *Have you seen Chyna anywhere? *10:57 Superbionic 2009 no she was getting you *10:58 Chase McFly That Chyna always gets lost *Why are you at my house/ *10:59 Superbionic 2009 giving you back your notebook *10:59 Chase McFly Chyna: Thanks *Chyna takes it *Want to come inside? *10:59 Superbionic 2009 ok *11:00 Chase McFly They arrive in Cameron's room, redecorated to look like Angus livs there *Angus: Here's my bedroom, Fletcher. Want to play a board game? *11:01 Superbionic 2009 sure *11:01 Chase McFly Here's Life *They set up the game *11:01 Superbionic 2009 I like that game *11:01 Chase McFly Do you have a crush on anyone, Fletcher? *11:02 Superbionic 2009 no I just move here don't know any one *11:03 Chase McFly Well, my sister is really cute and hot *She loves music *You'll love her *11:03 Superbionic 2009 yeah *11:03 Chase McFly Want to hang out with her? *11:03 Superbionic 2009 sure *11:05 Chase McFly Chyna runs downstairs and becomes herself again *Chyna: Angus had to step out for a little while *11:06 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: Ok *11:06 Chase McFly They play together *Chyna: Want to hear my music? *11:06 Superbionic 2009 yeah *11:07 Chase McFly I;m singing a classic *BRB *11:07 Superbionic 2009 ok *11:10 Chase McFly Ooh, Ooh ooh, Ooh, ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Whoo! Everybody's got their thing something different we all bring Don't you let it clip your wings you got it you got it We're on fire and we blaze in extraordinary ways 365 days we got it we got it If you can dream it you can be it If you can feel it you can believe it 'cause I am you are we are exceptional exceptional Yeah I am you are we are exceptional exceptional From the E to the X to the C-E-P From the T to the I to the O-N-A-L From the E to the X to the C-E-P From the T to the I to the O-N-A-L 'cause I am you are we are exceptional Eh exceptional oh oh oh Got you checking' out my swag hey conformity's a drag It's the essence not the tag you got it you got it Everybody's got their own kind of crazy That's what makes you so amazing i got you and i know you got me too If you can dream it you can be it If you can feel it you can believe it 'cause I am you are we are exceptional eh exceptional Yeah I am you are we are exc *eptional exceptional From the E to the X to the C-E-P From the T to the I to the O-N-A-L From the E to the X to the C-E-P From the T to the I to the O-N-A-L 'cause I am you are we are exceptional Eh exceptional oh oh oh Got you checking' out my swag hey conformity's a drag It's the essence not the tag you got it you got it Everybody's got their own kind of crazy That's what makes you so amazing i got you and i know you got me too If you can dream it you can be it If you can feel it you can believe it 'cause I am you are we are exceptional eh exceptional Yeah I am you are we are exceptional eh exceptional From the E to the X to the C-E-P From the T to the I to the O-N-A-L From the E to the X to the C-E-P From the T to the I to the O-N-A-L 'cause I am you are we are exceptional Eh exceptional oh oh oh Don't hide your individuality or who you want to be Don't let anything hold you back Go 'head and dream it all out And praise it proud it's your turn this tim *e around 'cause I am you are we are exceptional Eh exceptional Yeah I am you are we are exceptional Eh exceptional From the e to the x to the c-e-p From the t to the I to the o-n-a-l From the e to the x to the c-e-p From the t to the I to the o-n-a-l 'cause i am you are we are exceptional Eh exceptional oh do do do do do hey hey oh *Do you like it? *11:12 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: yes *11:12 Chase McFly Awesome! *11:12 Superbionic 2009 you are good *11:13 Chase McFly Thanks *11:13 Superbionic 2009 you are welome *11:13 Chase McFly Want to eat out at the pizza parlor with me tonight? *11:13 Superbionic 2009 sure but can you drive *11:14 Chase McFly Gladly *11:15 Superbionic 2009 ok let go *11:15 Chase McFly (Chyna drives Fletcher and they arrive at the pizza parlor) *Skylar: And he loves writing... *I think he's my guy *Wonder where Chyna is *11:15 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: sky you are in love *11:16 Chase McFly Bree: Beware. My crushes always make me mad *That's why I don't date anymore *11:17 Superbionic 2009 Lauren: we know Bree *11:18 Chase McFly Olive: Uh, Chyna? Look two rows over and directly across from us *Skylar *Not Chyna *11:18 Superbionic 2009 Skylar look and saw Chyna and Fletcher *exuse me *Chyna? *11:19 Chase McFly Chyna: Hi, Sky! *I found myself a new boyfriend *11:19 Superbionic 2009 What you doning with my guy *11:20 Chase McFly Your guy? This is my guy.. *Wait, is he really your guy? *I'm so sorry *11:20 Superbionic 2009 I can't belive you *11:20 Chase McFly We're through, honey *Sit down and talk with him *11:21 Superbionic 2009 Fletcher: what was that *11:22 Chase McFly Skylar: My dear, you stay away from that traitor *11:22 Superbionic 2009 wait what *11:23 Chase McFly (can that wrap up chapter 2?0 *(Now begins chapter 3) Skylar And Chyna Are Mad At Each Other * 9:43Chase McFlyAre you ready? *9:43Superbionic 2009yes *9:44Chase McFlySkylar: Dear, are you okay? You seem kinda confused *What were you thinking, going out with Chyna? *Please don't go out with her again *9:44Superbionic 2009Fletcher: I like her *who are you *9:45Chase McFlySkylar: Ha ha, very funny, my superhero *I need to rush! *Bye! *See you at school! *Skylar kisses Fletcher and joins Lauren *The Next Day At School *9:46Superbionic 2009Oliver: How was you date bro *9:47Chase McFlyFletcher: It was weird. Chyna and I were having fun *But then this random girl started calling me honey and her hero *And forced Chyna away *9:47Superbionic 2009Oliver: who *9:48Chase McFlyShe's of Filipino descent *Brown hair streaked with blonde *9:48Superbionic 2009Skylar *9:48Chase McFlyVery nice eyes *9:48Superbionic 2009that the girl I like *9:48Chase McFlyYou know her? *9:48Superbionic 2009yeah *9:48Chase McFlyShe must not know I exist! *She thought I was you! *9:49Superbionic 2009we need to get this right *we are twins *9:49Chase McFlyYes we are *And we need to show Chyna and Skylar that *9:50Superbionic 2009yeah *9:50Chase McFlyMeanwhile *At lunch *9:51Superbionic 2009Bree: hey BFFs *9:51Chase McFlyOlive: Bree, Lauren, are Skylar and Chyna acting odd? *They're not talking to each other *Chyna didn't even respond when I gobbed her pizza *And they keep as far away from one another as possible *Look, Sky is istting with Violet *10:00Superbionic 2009Bree: I will talk to her *10:00Chase McFlySkylar: what is it Bree? *10:01Superbionic 2009Bree; what wrong sky *10:01Chase McFlySkylar: Oliver was dating Chyna last night *He loves her *10:02Superbionic 2009oh *Meanwhile *10:03Chase McFlyFletcher: There's Lauren, and Olive *I don't see Bree, Skylar, or Chyna *But I know they're friends of those three *Oliver: Hi, are you guys Lauren and Olive? *10:05Superbionic 2009Lauren: Oliver? *10:05Chase McFlyI'm Oliver, this is my twin Fletcher *We're here to talk to you about the incident with Chyna and skylar last night *10:11Superbionic 2009Olive: twins *10:11Chase McFlyLauren: Unbelievable *10:11Superbionic 2009Oliver: I am older *10:11Chase McFlyFletcher: No I am *Skylar thought I was Ollie and got mad at me *I never cheated on Skylar *10:14Superbionic 2009Olive: ok that good *10:14Chase McFlyYou guys going to tell Chyna and Skylar? *10:15Superbionic 2009Lauren: yeah *10:16Chase McFlyBree: Skylar's mad because Oliver...there's two of you! *10:17Superbionic 2009Fletcher: hi *10:17Chase McFlyChyna comes back *Chyna: Fletcher, are you sorry for last night? Who was that girl? *(Oliver hides under the table) *10:19Superbionic 2009Fletcher: I don't know *10:19Chase McFlyChyna: But why did she call you honey? *10:21Superbionic 2009look i think you have me mix up with someone else *(bell ring) *10:21Chase McFlyOliver leaves the table and runs after them *Chyna: Oh, that darn Skylar! *Stealing my boyfriend and thinking she can get away with it! *Well, two can play at that game! *Later, at locker time *Bree: Skylar, there's a note on your locker! *10:23Superbionic 2009Skylar: ok *10:23Chase McFlyBree: What does it say? *10:26Superbionic 2009Chyna Is threating me *10:26Chase McFlySkylar: Chyna, do you love Oliver? *10:27Superbionic 2009Chyna: who Oliver? *you love Feltcher? *10:27Chase McFlySkylar: Oliver Quimby *You were dating him last night *Who's Fletcher? *10:28Superbionic 2009Chyna:the guy i was on a date with *Bree: be back *10:29Chase McFlyNo, you were on a date with my boyfriend, Oliver *10:29Superbionic 2009No, his name Fletcher and you like hin *10:29Chase McFlyYou even wrote me a note: If you ruin another of my dates, I'll cut your head off *His name is Oliver, and you lke him! *Do we both like the same guy? *10:30Superbionic 2009Bree: come girls we been buds since 2nd Grade *on *10:31Chase McFlySkylar: But Chyna's a traitor *And what a fake name Fletcher is *10:31Superbionic 2009Chyna: we are not best friends anymore *10:32Chase McFlySkylar: That we aren't! *Skylar and Chyna run off *10:32Superbionic 2009Bree: Lauren, Olive *10:32Chase McFlyOlive: You should write them a note explaining the whole situation *10:33Superbionic 2009Lauren: or get the boys *10:33Chase McFlyBree: Let's get to work! *10:33Superbionic 2009there a dance on friday *10:33Chase McFlyI call this Operation Flyna and Skoliver' *Yes, if we make sure Oliver and Fletcher both want to go *Our plan will work! *As well as Sky and Chyna *Starting tomorrow *Here's the plan *We ask Oliver and Fletcher how they really feel *But Sky and Chyna can never know that both twins asked them out *Anyways *After making sure everyone agrees and keeps it secret, *They'll arrive at the dance and we'll make sure they dance near each other *Sound good? *10:37Superbionic 2009Olive and Lauren smile and nod Dance Trouble * *Superbionic 2009sorry about asking abut Crossbow *4:59Chase McFlyIt's okay *Superbionic 2009 has joined the ANT Farm. *5:00Chase McFlyWhat were you planninhg to use her for? *5:00Superbionic 2009i had a no plane *5:00Chase McFlyOk *5:01Superbionic 2009so LC time *5:01Chase McFlyYep *Bree: Oliver, will you ask Skylar to the dance?\ *5:02Superbionic 2009Oliver: yes *5:02Chase McFlyThere she is, good luck *5:03Superbionic 2009Thanks *hey Skylar *5:03Chase McFlySkylar: Hi Oliver *What's up? *5:06Superbionic 2009so I hear a dance on Friday want to go *with me? *5:07Chase McFlyDefinitely, as long as you really love me and not Chyna *5:10Superbionic 2009I don't know Chyna *5:10Chase McFlyThat's the spirit *5:11Superbionic 2009what your next class *5:12Chase McFlyScience *5:13Superbionic 2009well let go *5:13Chase McFlyYeah *Meanwhile *Olive: You're definitely going to that dance aren't you Fletch? *5:14Superbionic 2009Fletcher: yeah *are they fun *5:15Chase McFlyCool, are ya taking Chyna? *You bet *You can have first kisses, lots of punch, sweet moments, epic fights... *5:16Superbionic 2009Yeah they re mind me the dances at my old school *5:17Chase McFlyThat's good *There's Chyna *5:17Superbionic 2009Hey Chyna *5:18Chase McFlyChyna: Hello Fletcher. What's up? *5:18Superbionic 2009want to go to the dance *with me? *5:19Chase McFlySure, if you promise to never hang with Skylar again *5:19Superbionic 2009she just a friend *I like you *5:19Chase McFlyGood *5:20Superbionic 2009See you there *ok *5:24Chase McFlyAt The dance... *Chyna: Doesn't the gym look beuatiful, Fletcher? *5:25Superbionic 2009Fletcher wow *5:25Chase McFlyLights and streamers and... *There's no music *Hold on a second *Chyna talks to a man, who gives her a guitar *5:26Superbionic 2009Fletcher: sing chyna *5:26Chase McFlyChyna: Don *'t mind if I do *I like to put my hands up in the air sometimes.. *Sayin' heyo, gotta let go *Meanwhile, Oliver goes to the bathroom *Skylar sees Fletcher *Skylar: Back so soon, Ollie? *5:28Superbionic 2009hey *5:28Chase McFlyLet's dance *Skylar pulls Fletcher into a dance *They dance *This is fun, Chyna's playing *5:29Superbionic 2009no I here with Chyna *5:29Chase McFlyOliver returns *Skylar: Oliver? But- *How are their two of you? *What's going on? *5:30Superbionic 2009we are twins *5:30Chase McFlyOh wow *So Chyna was right *I knew you wouldn't cheat on me Ollie *(hugs Oliver) *5:31Superbionic 2009Fletcher: we make a pact when we started to date we would Not go after the same girl *5:32Chase McFlySkylar: Well, I'm glad to have this all figured out *Chyna notices Fletcher and oliver and falls off the stage * * 5:43Superbionic 2009Fletcher: Chyna (he Ran to her) *are you ok *5:44Chase McFlyChyna: Two Fletchers? Whaaaat? *5:44Superbionic 2009Oliver come here *5:44Chase McFlyOliver: Hi, Chyna *I'm Fletcher's twin *5:45Superbionic 2009Hi *Skylar; so we had not dated the same guy? *5:45Chase McFlyChyna: Looks like we were mistaken, Skyles *5:46Superbionic 2009I am so sorry Chyna *5:46Chase McFlyFriends forever? *5:47Superbionic 2009always *Lauren? Olive? Bree *5:47Chase McFlyLauren: Olive's over by teh vending machine *5:47Superbionic 2009Bree: I got her *Olive *5:48Chase McFlyShe's throwing food wrappers at the lights *5:48Superbionic 2009Come on *Sky and Chyna made up *5:49Chase McFlyChnya: Oh no, the potato chips are mixing with the water *Olive: Sorry! Having the time of my life here! *And now soggy potato chips are shortening out the... *All the lights in the gym go out *Winter: Olivia Daphne Doyle *You come to my office this instant *All the couples scream *5:51Superbionic 2009Oliver: what happen *5:51Chase McFlyOlive goes and the Emergency Light System is set up *Skylar: Olive caused a power outage *Lauren: Olive has wrecked every high school dance *5:52Superbionic 2009Bree: that our girl *5:53Chase McFlyI remember last year when she exploded popcorn everywhere including Winter's hair *Hilarious *5:54Superbionic 2009Fletcher: lol *5:54Chase McFlyI think Winter still has a kernel or two on her head *5:54Superbionic 2009Oliver: so Skylar want to dance *5:55Chase McFlyAnd one time she barfed on the roof and it caused vomit to rain on all of us *Skylar: Sure! *They dance and all is happy *End Chapter $ * *$ *5:56Superbionic 20095 *5:56Chase McFly *4 *5:56Superbionic 20094 Meet The Family * *Chase McFlyNow *Fletcher: It's awesome that we're all friends now *6:01Superbionic 2009Oliver: yeah *6:02Chase McFlyOlive: Angus, do you want to go on a date with me? *6:02Superbionic 2009Angus: I would love to *6:02Chase McFlyLauren: Bree, think we're likely to find love? *Olive: Cool *6:03Superbionic 2009Bree: yeah *6:04Chase McFlyChyna: Fletcher, want to meet my parents? *6:04Superbionic 2009I just hope Olive, Chyna and Sky remember us two with Angus, Fletcher and Oliver *Fletcher: yes *6:04Chase McFlyAlso, Angus isn't my brother *Lauren: Me too *6:05Superbionic 2009Fletcher: you lie *6:05Chase McFlyChyna: I did it to impress you sweetie *6:05Superbionic 2009do you have siblings *6:06Chase McFlyI do have a brother *His name is Cameron *6:06Superbionic 2009nice *6:06Chase McFlyYou were in his room *6:06Superbionic 2009oh *6:06Chase McFlyI just photoshopped all the images *6:06Superbionic 2009Oliver: what about you Skylar *6:07Chase McFlyAnd changed everything that said Cameron to Angus *6:07Superbionic 2009what your family like *6:07Chase McFlySkylar: I'd love for you to see my house *6:07Superbionic 2009Ok *6:07Chase McFlyMy Dad's rather eccentric and obsessed with bridges *6:08Superbionic 2009any brother or sisters *6:08Chase McFlyMy brother-well, technically, he's my cousin-in-law *Is a sociopath who loves animals *His parents are missing so he lives with us *6:09Superbionic 2009what his nname *6:09Chase McFlyWhose name? *6:09Superbionic 2009your cousin *6:09Chase McFlyMy sister Scarlett is distant and likes to be mean to me *Cousin-in-law *6:10Superbionic 2009oh his name *6:10Chase McFlyHe's the son of my father's sister *So he's just my cousin *His name is Alan *6:11Superbionic 2009oh *what about your mom *6:11Chase McFlyShe died a few years ago *6:11Superbionic 2009so sorry *what was her name *6:12Chase McFlyI remember her bright red hair and how she never said anything *Olivia *My mom was deaf *6:12Superbionic 2009oh *6:13Chase McFlyDo you have any other siblings besides Fletcher? *6:14Superbionic 2009My mom was Married before our dad our older half sister Lucy *6:15Chase McFlyCool *6:15Superbionic 2009she married and have a son *6:15Chase McFlyCool *6:17Superbionic 2009yeah *6:17Chase McFlyWhat's his name? *6:20Superbionic 2009Noah *6:20Chase McFlyCool *6:21Superbionic 2009yeah *6:21Chase McFlySo, let's go now! *6:22Superbionic 2009ok *6:22Chase McFlyOliver and Skylar arrive at Skylar's house *Horace: Skylar! How are you? *6:22Superbionic 2009fine dad *6:22Chase McFlyYou look like you have a secret in store *Did you get me a bridge/ *6:23Superbionic 2009No dad *6:23Chase McFlyThen what is it? *6:23Superbionic 2009daddy this is Oliver *Oliver: hello *6:25Chase McFlyHorace: Hello Oliver *This looks like a guy I can trust *Would you like some dessert? *6:25Superbionic 2009Oliver: thanks *Skylar: that sound good *6:26Chase McFlyHorace: It's bridge cake *Scarlett: Dad, why do you like bridges so much? *6:27Superbionic 2009Oliver: is your middle name Bridges Sky? *or your sister *6:27Chase McFlyScarlett: My middle name is Bridges *Skylar's is Olivia *Meanwhile *Chyna: Fletcher, these are my parents, Roxanne and Daryll *6:29Superbionic 2009Fletcher: hello *6:29Chase McFlyDaryll: Would you like some B***** on your toast, Chyna? *And who's this? *6:31Superbionic 2009Fletcher: Fletcher *6:31Chase McFlyNice to meet you, Fletcher *Chyna: Should we explain the "B-Asterisk thing" *6:31Superbionic 2009You too sir *yeah what was that about *6:32Chase McFlyDaryl: Chyna didn't want me to call popcorn sauce by its proper name anymore *6:33Superbionic 2009Fletcher: it Butter sir *what wrong with that *6:33Chase McFlyDarryl: Use the bathrrom if you must *It has the word butt in it *6:33Superbionic 2009hang on sir *6:34Chase McFlyOkay then *GTG in a minute *Bye! *Daryll give sthem butter *At the end *Bree and Lauren walk out of teh cafe *Bree: Love for us is just around teh corner *Episode ends Category:Blog posts